Leonardo
Leonardo is the leader of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He appeared in the 6th episode of Death Battle, the TMNT Battle Royale, where he battled his brothers, Donatello, Michelangelo and Raphael. He later appeared in the 7th episode of Death Battle, Zitz VS Leonardo, where he fought against Zitz from the Battletoads series. Biography Leonardo and his four brothers were ordinary turtles before getting covered in mutagen which would transform them into humanoid turtles. Leonardo was given a blue mask, uses the ninjaken swords as his weapons and is the leader of the team. Death Battle Info (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale) Background *Height: 5'2" *Weight: 180 lbs. *Master of Ninjitsu, Bushido, & Swordsmanship *Leader & Strategist *Favorite Color: Blue *Skilled in using environment Ninjaken Sword *2' long blade *Designed for swift, deadly, offensive strikes *Also called Ninjato *Commonly reffered to as Katana *Invented in Hollywood Skill Set *Expert strategist *Sword master *Strong both physically & mentally *Serious devotion to training & family *Bushido code Death Battle Info (Zitz VS Leonardo) Background *Height: 5'2" *Weight: 180 lbs. *Master of Ninjitsu, Bushido, & Swordsmanship *Leader and Strategist *Skilled in using Environment *Favoruite Color: Blue. Duh. Ninjaken *Also called Ninjato *Shorter and Straighter than Katanas *Designed for Quick, Deadly Strikes *2 Ft. Long Blade *A Hollywood Invention Gallery Leonardo.png|Sprite used in Death Battle Gear-leos-katanas.jpg Trivia *Leonardo is the first Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles character to be a Death Battle champion, the second being The Shredder. *Leonardo is the first combatant to score two kills in one episode. *Leonardo is the first Death Battle combatant to win a Battle Royale, the second being Blastoise. **Coincedentally, both of them are turtles. **Ironically the very opponent Blastoise defeated to win the Pokémon Battle Royale would return 24 episodes later in Pokémon VS Digimon. *Leonardo is the first returning combatant in Death Battle, with the next 12 being Batman, Boba Fett, Samus Aran, Son Goku, Superman, Charizard, Shadow the Hedgehog, Deadpool, Metal Sonic, Thor, Wonder Woman and Ryu. **He is the first returining combatant who won both of their battles, with the next two being Samus Aran and Superman. **He is the first to appear in both a Battle Royale first and a 1-v-1 match the next, the second is Charizard. ***Ironically Charizard is the first loser of a Battle Royale to return in another episode. **He's the first to have his sprite reused from the same episode he appears in, the second is Batman. * He was mentioned by Deadpool by switching out his Katanas by calling himself "a Leonardo guy." *Leonardo is the only combatant to appear in two Death Battles consecutively. *While Death Battle declares the Ninjaken as a Hollywood invention; this is actually debatable. Japanese Ashigaru wielded swords that closely resemble the Ninjaken; although they were rarely as strait as Leonardo's design. References * Leonardo on Wikipedia * Leonardo on TMNTPedia Category:Ninja Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants Category:Teenage Combatants Category:Male Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Characters Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Reptiles Category:Returning Combatants Category:Mutant Category:Combatants who appeared on The Desk of Death Battle Category:Turtles Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Dual Wielders Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Sword Wielders Category:Superheroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Mascots Category:Protagonists Category:Cartoon characters Category:TV Show Combatants